Escape The Scent Cont
by Deep Red Amphitptere
Summary: This is a continuation of Kota Magic's Escape The Scent. If you want to get any of this, you should read hers first.
1. Default Chapter

Inu-Yasha carried Kagome back to Kaede's house, for she was too exhausted from the night before to barely even get dressed.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered. "I wish it would've been less painful for you." She nodded and sniffed, bringing herself closer to his chest. "What's wrong?"  
  
She blushed which he felt more than saw. "We didn't use protection," Kagome muttered, squishing her face into his arm pit.  
  
"Protection?"  
  
"Against pregnancy." He could just make out her words and hugged her close when she drew a shuddering breath.  
  
Did she fear carrying his pup? Was that it? "Gods! I'm so stupid!" he thought. "Why couldn't I controll myself?!" He tried to make her feel better. "You might not conceive this time," he qualified and was strangely hurt when relief flashed into her eyes. "But we will have pups together, Kagome."  
  
"Mmm, hmm..." Kagome sniffled, trying to smile. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Kagome, something else is wrong. How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm...just worried about how my family will react when they find out I'm a tramp."  
  
"Your not a tramp...!" the hanyou growled. "Umm...I'm sure your brother and grandfather will be okay."  
  
"It's my Mom I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm positive they will do everything to support you." Inu- Yasha rested his cheek on Kagome's head. "Everything'll be okay. You'll see."  
  
"Arigato, Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered, hugging him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Kagome."  
  
"And where have YOU two been all night?" asked the voice of Miroku.  
  
"None of your business!" the hanyou snapped at the hoshi. "Huh?" Shippou jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder and hopped down onto Kagome's lap.  
  
"Kagome! I heard you scream last night, and I thought a demon got you!"  
  
"Nope." Kagome smiled.  
  
Kirara popped up out of nowhere and mewed.  
  
For the next couple of weeks Inu-Yasha and the others were back to helping people in villages, kakera finding, monster slaughtering, etc. The usual things, they guess. But with each passing day, Kagome found it difficult to not express her worrying emotions. But whenever she'd get caught by Sango, Miroku or Shippo, she'd make up an excuse like, "I'm stressing out about school." They SEEMED to buy it. And Inu-Yasha tried to cheer her up in any way possible, even giving her permission to "sit" him over and over. The others found that a bit strange, but didn't take it too seriously, to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's advantage. The last thing they wanted was to have Miroku find out about "the other night."  
  
Kagome was stressing more than before this time. It was almost time for her to start her period again. As soon as the others woke up, she'd ask them if they could all go back to the bone-eater's well. She looked around Kaede's room and seen that everyone was still asleep. Good. Maybe Inu-Yasha was awake. She got up and walked outside. It didn't take long for her to find him. He was sitting in the lowest branch in one of the trees closest to Kaede's house. His ears twitched and he turned around.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome." He hopped down from the tree and kissed her cheek. "You okay?"  
  
"I don't know." she said. She whispered, "But I think, I'm going to go back home for a few days. Just to make sure I'm not pregnant."  
  
"You know, there's a chance you WON'T be pregnant." Inu-Yasha assured her. "Just think about that." Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"You're right," she said. "I have to be more positive about this!"  
  
When everyone else woke up, Kagome bidded them farewell, and went back home.  
  
After her family welcomed her home, and the next day, Kagome furtively went to the store and bought an EPT. When she got home, luckily, no one was home. Her Mom must've went somewhere and took Souta with her. Oddly, her Grandpa wasn't around either. She ran up to the bathroom, did her business, and came out. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was in tears. Positve...  
  
"Kagome, we're home!" called her Mom from the front door. "Did you find what you--" Her Mom took one look at her daughter's sorrowful face and what was in her hand and immediatly went to her side and embraced her. "It's okay, Kagome...!" Her Mother whispered into her hair.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome." Her Mother said, after a few minutes of conversating what Kagome should do with her life now. "I will help you in any way possible."  
  
"Kagome?" called the voice of Inu-Yasha from outside. Without knocking, he slammed opened the door and waltz right in. "Oh, there you are." He scurried over to Kagome's lap. "Are you okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Hai, Inu-Yasha. You don't have to worry for a long while."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"YOU!" yelled Grandpa, running into the living room with a broom. "How dare you make our Kagome cry?!" He whacked the head of the broom over Inu- Yasha's head and it broke, leaving a bump on his head the size of a baseball.  
  
"Grr....!!" the hanyou growled.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you wanna go back to Sengoku Jidai?" Inu-Yasha asked, jumping in front of her as she walked. "Shouldn't you stay here where it's safe? You know what? I'll stay, so I can protect you."  
  
"Iie, kekko desu, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, adjusting her backpack shoulder strap. "I don't have to be careful for a long time."  
  
"Hai, but maybe just to be safe--"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, once you understand how the female body works, you'd agree with me." Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
"What's there to know??" he asked jumping in after her.  
  
When the two of them came back, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo greeted them and they all continued their quest to find Naraku and more Shikon kakera. They eventually found alot of kakera that belonged to some kind of rabbit youkai, but he gladly handed them over. The journey lasted for days, and Kagome was willing to go back to her own time, only if it'd get rid of the constantly-nagging Inu-Yasha. Now he was becoming very obvious and she was afraid he'd blurt out their secret too soon.  
  
"Well, it IS month number four going on five," Kagome thought to herself, with Inu-Yasha holding her wrist and babbling something she couldn't hear. She sighed and said, "Maybe I could be a LITTLE more cautious when demons come around."  
  
"Hai..." he moaned.  
  
Off in the forest somewhere, Kouga was on the verge of taking down a small doe. The deer was running through the trees, panting as if it had been running for days. Kouga, with the Shikon kakera jammed in his legs, wasn't the least bit tired. The doe eventually cracked it's hoof on a rock and stumbled. She tried to run, but her hoof was bleeding and it hurt to put it on the ground. It was Kouga's chance to go for the kill, and when he did, he jumped into the air, onto the deer and dug his fangs into her neck. She cried out loud once before Kouga finished her off. He wiped sweat from his brow and took a big whiff of the air.  
  
"Ah, Kagome is near." he growled with a grin. He quickly picked up his kill and ran back home. He ripped off once of the legs and left the rest for some of his pack members. As he ran in the direction Kagome was in, he ripped chunks of meat off of the leg he was eating. He stopped and sniffed the air again. Oh, god, it was that obnoxious mutt she was always with! No matter, he just take his woman back to his home where the dog can't get her. That mutt was an outsider to Kouga's pack and he won't be welcome.  
  
Kouga eventually found Kagome. He was especially happy to see her, for she was in heat at this time of month. But wait. He sniffed. How could this be? He was SURE this was the right time. He couldn't have missed it, because he would've smelled her. And it's already been a month since she's been within his territory. *gasp!* Could it be that...? Damn! That damn dog got her first!  
  
"Rrraaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Kouga jumped out of the brush he was hiding in and pounced on Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So, that deer blood scent was coming from you!" Inu-Yasha spat, punching Kouga in the face, getting him off of his body.  
  
"You yarou!!!" Kouga cursed. "How DARE you take my woman away from me!" The two demons fought each other for a while, before Kagome eventually split them up.  
  
"Grr...Kouga...!" Kagome grumbled, trying to keep him from ripping Inu- Yasha's head off.  
  
"That hanyou will pay, Kagome!" Kouga roared. "I'll teach him not to fuck around with you!"  
  
"KOUGA!" Kagome screamed. "Inu-Yasha. Kouga. Come with me. Everyone else stay here; we'll be right back." Kagome led them over to a group of trees where they could have a little privacy. Kouga didn't understand why she wouldn't let him kill the dog.  
  
"Now, Kouga," Kagome started. "I'm aware of what's going on. But you can't kill Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Why not?" Kouga asked. He seen Inu-Yasha unsheathed his sword and open his mouth to say something.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome ordered, slamming Inu-Yasha to the ground  
  
"I don't mean to hurt your feelings Kouga," she whispered. "But I let him do it." Now that stung. That hurt worse than Inu-Yasha punchng him in the face. N-Not that it hurt him or anything; he could beat that mutt shitless if he wanted. But that wasn't the point. Kagome didn't want him? He didn't get her. Oh, wait! Yeah, he did! She just probably wanted to save him for later. Save the best for last kind of thing. Then she'd choose between him and Inu-Yasha. He read her like a book!  
  
"Hai," Kouga said, trying not to crack a smile. "I understand." He bent down and kissed her hand. "Sayonara, Kagome! I will see you again!" And he ran off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.  
  
It was month number six and Kagome was beginning to have unusual eating habits. All part of the circle of life, she figured, but now it was becoming harder to keep this a secret.  
  
Today, Kagome brought a picnic, but was eating everything she brought for everyone else. She was munching on ramen, pickles, tried eggs, and rice balls, just seconds from being all inhaled at once.  
  
"Wow, Kagome, you sure are hungry!" Sango exclaimed, eating her fried eggs.  
  
"*BURP* Ah, hai, umm, I, uh, didn't have breakfast this morning...?" she lied.  
  
"How can you go without breakfast?" Shippou asked, crunching on a candy bar.  
  
"Uh...Oof!" Kagome reached her hands to her abdomen.  
  
"Hm, something wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She kicked...!" Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha, who was sitting right next her her. He just chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Who kicked?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Uh..." Kagome and Inu-Yasha blushed deep red.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango smiled. "Uh, are you...?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head rapidly. Sango squeeled in excitment and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Omigod! Ha, ha! I can't believe it! Kagome's having an akanbou!"  
  
"A baby?" Shippo sweatdropped, confused. The group stayed silent for a while, then Miroku broke the silence.  
  
"I THOUGHT you've been putting on some weight, lately." he said taking a sip of his tea. The group was silent again.  
  
"Well, ya can't get any ruder than that, Miroku!" Kagome spat. "If I could, I'd use the O-word on you!"  
  
"So who's the father?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha and Kagome blushed, trying not to meet each others' gaze.  
  
Miroku, after looking back and fourth at Inu-Yasha and Kagome said, "Well, it's about time!  
  
Shippou, as usual, was the one who was confused. "... ... ...huh...? ... ...Uh! ... ... ...Eeeeww!!!"  
  
The next week, Kagome went home. Inu-Yasha would check up on her almost every five minutes if not less. Kagome was kicked back in her chair in her room, while Inu-Yasha sat on her bed in his cute doggy position.  
  
"What was the doctor concerned about?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"He didn't say, but he said I could get an ultrasound done, if I wanted." Kagome smiled.  
  
"What's an alter-sowed?" his ears twitched.  
  
Kagome made it simple. "Ultrasound is something that doctors use so that you can see the baby growing inside of me."  
  
"It won't hurt you, will it?"  
  
"No." Kagome laughed. "But you can come with me, if you want." Inu-Yasha smiled.  
  
At the hospital, Kagome was lying in bed having the doctor run the ultrasound around her somewhat-large belly. Eventually Kagome and Inu- Yasha, who was wearing a baseball cap, could see the tiny two-dimensional form of a baby.  
  
"There she is." the doctor announced. "Well, she seems healthy...I'll leave you two alone for a while." And she left.  
  
"Look, Inu-Yasha, you can see her heart beating." Kagome pointed at the screen, where there was a tiny heart. Kagome felt a little jolt in her stomach. "And she's kicking again."  
  
"Can I feel?" Inu-Yasha asked, putting his hand on her belly. He smiled softly when he felt the movement. "This is amazing..." Kagome nodded, grabbing his hand. He kneeled up to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
The next month, after spending the last month just sitting around the house, Kagome felt that she should go back to Sengoku Jidai, where everyone else was. Inu-Yasha, as usual, was at Kagome's side, and was getting more annoying than usual. She couldn't WAIT to have this baby so that Inu-Yasaha would stop fussing over her and give her a rest! Right now she wanted to go outside, but she couldn't even do that in private.  
  
"I'm going back, Inu-Yasha." Kagome announced. If he stopped her, she had a secret weapon she's been dying to use.  
  
"Why? Why not stay here, where it's safe?" he asked.  
  
"Cuz, I've got something for you." Kagome smiled, holding up a plastic bag. Right away, he scrambled over to her. He was sniffing around and grabbing at the bag, just like a dog would if you had a treat for him. She sat down on the stairs of the shrine and dug through the bag.  
  
"Lemme see!" Inu-Yasha ordered, anxious.  
  
"Hold on." Kagome grinned. She pulled out a rubber cat (that looks like Buyo) and squeezed it. When she squeaked it, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and he grabbed it and began squeezing it over and over. Each time it squeaked, his smile would grow. "And here's something else." She pulled out a box of Milk-Bones for big dogs and gave it to him. He ripped the top of the box off and began munching dog biscuits.  
  
"This is almost as good as ramen!" he exclaimed, a dog bone in his mouth.  
  
"And here's something else." Kagome took out a frisbee and imediately Inu- Yasha grabbed it, only he grabbed it with his teeth and began tugging on it. Whenever Kagome would tug back, he'd try and rip it out of her hand. She pet his ears and he let go. She threw it and the disk went flying.  
  
"Now, look what you did!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "You let it get away!" He got on all fours and chased after it.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome sighed, resting her hand on her belly. She walked up the stairs, opened the doors, and hopped down the well.  
  
When she made it to the other side, and had a difficult climb up, she peeked out of the well. There was a Shikon kakera near by. She looked around and seen a large panther youkai, with a kakera in it's fang, leap out of a tree, after her. She screamed and Inu-Yasha came from below and attacked the panther. It roared and ran back towards the well. It turned sharply, knocking Kagome back into the well with it's tail.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inu-Yasha yelled, using Sankon Tetsusou on the youkai and killing it. "Oh, shit!" he cursed, jumping down to the unconscious Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome crossed over to her era and told her family that she should be taken to the hospital. Souta gave Inu-Yasha one of his hats, and the hanyou explained to everyone what had happened.  
  
"This could be bad." Kagome's Mother said. "Let's hurry." Inu-Yasha had to carry both Kagome in order to get her to the hospital faster, but he needed to carry her Mother, for didn't know where to go.  
  
Kagome's Mother explained the incident to the doctors and they said that they might have to do a C-section. When the doctor told them to wait in the waiting room, Inu-Yasha went to follow him, but Kagome's Mother stopped him.  
  
"I know how much you want to be at Kagome's side, but you have to let the doctors work." she explained.  
  
"What's a C-section?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Will it hurt Kagome?"  
  
"If she or the baby got hurt during that fall, they'll have to take the baby out of her belly surgically." she said, her eyes welling with tears. "It depends on how Kagome landed, that she or her baby survives." Inu- Yasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, shit." he thought. "It's all my fault." He sat down and sobbed quietly into his hands. 


	2. 2nd Default Chapter

(Author: Okay, I might delete this story, cuz I should've done something before even letting you people read this. I wanted to make sure Kota Magic liked it first, or else I probably would've butchered all of her hard work by continuing her fic in the first place _ IF YOUR OUT THERE, KM, I THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)  
It was about an hour before the doctor came into the waiting room. Since Inu-Yasha and Kagome's Mother were the only two people in the room today, there was no need to announce names. When the doctor walked up to them, Kagome's Mother stood up; Inu-Yasha was sleeping on a row of chairs.  
  
"Higurashi-san, right?" the doctor asked. She nodded.  
  
"Where's Kagome? Is she alright?" Inu-Yasha asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It seems that we don't need to do the C-section, after all--"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, picking the doctor up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"She seems to be alright!" he exclaimed. "Her nor the baby were harmed during the fall!"  
  
"Oh...Heh." Inu-Yasha said, gently putting him down on the ground.  
  
"But you might want to keep her here for the night, just in case. We just want to be cau--" But Inu-Yasha already went to see Kagome.  
  
(Author: Caught? Caucasian? Caudal? I guess we'll never know)  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed around for Kagome. Though the stench of clean sheets and sick people filled the air, he could still detect Kagome's sweet aroma. He turned down a few halls and eventually found her room then walked in. She was awake. Once she sensed that someone was in the room, she turned her head and seen him. She smiled. He smiled back and walked over to her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Alright, I guess," she said. "A little tired."  
  
"Gomen, Kagome," Inu-Yasha apologized. "I should have been able to protect you, back there."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Inu-Yasha. I shouldn't have gone back, anyway."  
  
"But I got distracted. You should've been the first thing on my mind."  
  
"*sigh* But the main thing is that we're all okay." Kagome clutched his hand. "You didn't get hurt, I didn't get hurt, and our kodomo didn't get hurt." That was all that mattered. As long as they were all together, everything was alright.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kagome?" asked Kagome's Mother as she walked into the room.  
  
"Just a little tired." she said. "But I can't wait to go home."  
  
The next day, Kagome went home, stayed at home for a few days, but still decided to go back to Sengoku Jidai. Her Mother would only let her visit for a few hours a day, then she had to come right back home.  
  
Kagome and company were all sitting on the floor at Kaede's place. Everybody was curious about what she was going through: Shippou wanted to know how people made babies (his answer would always be "we'll tell you when you get older" or something of the sort; Sango wanted to know about the whole cycle goes (Kagome decided to let her borrow one of her anatomy books); and Miroku wanted to know how "it" went. The latter wasn't a subject Kagome was comfortable about telling (maybe if she's done it a few more times ^_~)  
  
It was around the ninth month and Kagome deicded to go back to the comfort of her own time, just in case she was to go into labor at any time. Unfortunatly for Inu-Yasha, she prefered it if he wasn't around her all the time, so that he could have some time to himself before the baby was born. And if he was to go back, he wouldn't get any ramen for a week and he'd get 'osuwari'ed. And he didn't want that to happen. But he didn't want anything to happen to his Kagome, either. Maybe he'd go might some youkai until later, since it was going to be a new moon tonight. Eh, just to be safe, he'd better stay around the village. Wait, a minute. "Just to be safe"? Where the hell did that come from? What was wrong with him, lately? He hadn't fought a youkai since the panther.  
  
"It's because you're in love with Kagome and you wanna make her happy, baka." Inu-Yasha told himself out loud. With that, he jumped into a tree near Kaede's house and slept for the remainder of the day.  
  
When Inu-Yasha woke up, he was human. Oh, well. He jumped down from the tree, but because of his drowziness, he stumbled when he landed. He looked around into the night. Okay, something was going on, he could sense it. And it wasn't the fact that Miroku was trying to feel Sango in the middle of darkness. Something else.  
  
"Could it be Kagome?" he thought. He jogged towards the bone-eater's well and got ready to jump in. "Wait, what if she gets mad and O-word's me?" He mentally slapped himself. "Oh, yeah, I forgot: I'm not a hanyou right now." So he jumped right in.  
  
He popped his head out of the well and ran into Kagome's house. The first thing he heard were sirens.  
  
"Kagome?!" He seen the ambulance and chased after it. He followed the sirens until he reached the hospital. He couldn't get in through the emergency door, for it was so crowded, so he had to go in the other way. He ended up running around, blindly through the halls, until eventually he heard his name being screamed out.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!" echoed throughout the halls. Inu-Yasha eventually found the room Kagome was in. A group of doctors were surrounding her. A doctor brushed passed Inu-Yasha and he quickly grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong with her?!" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Well, Ectopic pregnancies are usually caused by conditions that slow the passage of a fertilized egg through the Fallopian tube to the uterus." he explained. "This may be caused by a physical blockage in the tube, or by failure of the tubal epithelium to move the zygote down the tube and into the uterus."  
  
"I have no idea what the hell you just said. All I wanna know is is Kagome gonna be okay?"  
  
"Well, most cases result of scarring caused by previous tubal infection or tubal surgery. Up to 50% of women with ectopic pregnancies have a medical history of pelvic inflammatory disease. Some ectopic pregnancies can be traced to natural--"  
  
He ran passed the doctor to go to Kagome. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" he heard her strain to yell. He eventually reached her and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah! This is like a day at the beach! Aah! NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!" she yelled in his ear. "Inu-Yasha--AH!"  
  
"You're gonna be okay!" He kissed her cheek. "Gomen, I'm late!"  
  
"It's...o...kay...!" She eventually cried out in pain a few times, afterwards a doctor announced that the baby's head was out.  
  
"Why are you giving birth here?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Wouldn't it be easier if you did it in a quieter place, like a barn hayloft or something?"  
  
"Are you INSANE?!" Kagome shouted. "AAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"C'mon, Kagome! Once more! You're almost done!" Inu-Yasha urged. She screamed out once more, before everyone began crying out with joy. While the doctors cleaned off the sobbing baby, Inu-Yasha and Kagome kissed each other. He wiped the sweat off of her face with his yukata sleeve and had her rest her head on his shoulder. The doctor handed over their child, that was wrapped in a soft pink blanket.  
  
"And here is your baby girl." The doctor smiled. Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome's lips and stared down at the kodamo.  
  
"What should we name her?" Kagome asked, craddeling the akanbo. She eventually opened her large, brown eyes.  
  
"She looks kinda like you." Inu-Yasha said, stroking his daughter's cheek with his knuckle. She grabbed it with her free hand. "Like a mirror-image."  
  
"Mirror..." Kagome whispered. "Kagami."  
  
"Kagami's a good name." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Hai, but it's too much like mine." she said. "Can you imagine? Kagome and Kagami?"  
  
"Who wouldn't want a name like yours? You have a pretty name. I wish I was named Kagome."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"You're right." he grinned, as Kagome shoved her arm into his head. "Uh, Kikan is a good name."  
  
"Kikan..." Kagome tried the name out. "Hai...That is a good name."  
  
After three days of recuperating in the hospital, Kagome went back home with Inu-Yasha and Kikan. Kagome's grandpa was thrilled about seeing his great-grandaughter before he died; Souta being an uncle; her Mother wasn't too thrilled about being a grandmother, but was still happy if Kagome was.  
  
The next day, Kagome and Inu-Yasha took Kikan to Sengoku Jidai to introduce her to everyone. When they first walked through Kaede's door, the room was filled with "Ooh"s and "Aah"s. "Aww!" Sango squealed. "She's so cute! What did you name her?"  
  
"Kikan." Kagome smiled, handing her baby over to Sango. "This is your Sango- oba, Kikan." Shippou jumped onto Sango's shoulder and peered down at the akanbo.  
  
"She IS cute!" Shippou exclaimed, letting Kikan grip his paw. After getting the baby's death-grip off of his fingers, Shippou leaped into Kagome's arms and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Now wouldn't this be a picture-perfect moment?" Miroku asked, wrapping his arms around Sango, while she still held the baby. He brought their bodies too close for comfort and Sango wanted to slap him so bladly, but she'd drop Kikan, so she just let him embrace her.  
  
"In your dreams, hoshi." Sango mumbled, blushing deep red.  
  
"What's your problem, Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked, the same rudeness in his voice as before. "You're more uptight, than usual."  
  
"That's because Miroku kissed her square on the lips the other night." Shippou said. "They've been playing some kind of game more often than usual."  
  
"What kind of game?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. They said it was some kind of game, but I don't know of any games that have anything to do with someone stroking someone's legs and wait five minutes before that person gets slapped." Sango and Miroku looked at him evilly and Inu-Yasha and Kagome got the picture and exchanged sly looks on their faces.  
  
About a week later, Kagome decided to still bring her schoolwork home so that she could take care of Kikan. Inu-Yasha was asleep on the couch, using Kagome's lap as a pillow, while she read through her science book. It was around 1:00 p.m. and Kikan was crying for her afternoon feeding. Kagome still wasn't used to breast feeding and begged her Mom to have another baby with someone, so that she didn't have to do it, but...it was her responsibility. After petting the sleeping Inu-Yasha's ears, Kagome walked into the new baby room, that was painted pink and had tons of white sheep and kittens all over the place, and over to the crib Kikan was lying in. She went to pick her daughter up and gasped when she seen two small black floppy dog ears sprouting from Kikan's head.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome whispered, loud enough to be heard. "You should come and see this!" 


End file.
